HEART'S CHOICE
by FbrKm
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Ketika yang sempurna bersanding dengan yang tidak sempurna. Karena cinta memanglah harus saling melengkapi. ChanChen, HunKai, and MarkBam inside! YAOI fanfic! DLDR Juseyo
1. PROLOG

**TITLE : HEART'S CHOICE**

 **AUTHOR : FBRKM**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM JONGDAE AS KIM JONGDAE**

 **KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL AS KIM BAMBAM**

 **KIM JONGIN AS KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL AS WU CHANYEOL**

 **MARK YIEN TUAN AS MARK TUAN**

 **OH SEHUN AS OH SEHUN**

 **GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **NB :**

 ** _Italic : Bahasa Isyarat_**

* * *

 **THIS IS PROLOG! HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Bambam-ah! Cepat bangun!"

Bukannya bangun, pemuda bernama Bambam itu malah menggeliat di ranjangnya dan memeluk gulingnya

"Kim Bambam!" teriak seorang namja di depan pintu kamar Bambam

"Kim Bambam, palli ireona!" ucap lelaki itu sambil menepuk pantat Bambam dengan keras berkali-kali

"Jongdae hyung andwae! Aaa!" pekik Bambam sambil menggeliat mencoba menghindari pukulan sang hyung

"Cepat bangun lalu mandi! Kita akan terlambat sekolah kalau kau masih malas-malasan seperti ini!" omel sang hyung yang bernama Jongdae

Bambam dengan malas bangun dan menatap sang hyung yang sedang merapikan kamarnya, ia menepuk lengan sang hyung

 _Apa kita harus berangkat sekolah hyung? Aku takut_

"Takut kenapa lagi? Tenanglah... hyung disini"

 _Bukan itu yang aku takutkan, tapi dirimu hyung_

"Hyung bisa menjaga diri hyung sendiri, kau tenang saja ya?" jawab Jongdae

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi_

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berada di sisi hyung. Langsung pergi ke kelas hyung saat bel istirahat dan bel pulang arraseo?"

Bambam mengangguk dan itu membuat Jongdae tersenyum

"Sekarang mandilah" ucap Jongdae

Perintah itu pun segera dilaksanakan Bambam

* * *

Jongdae dan Bambam melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki Hanyang High School dengan ragu. Dan keadaan inilah yang Bambam benci, dimana dia dan hyungnya diberi tatapan rendah sama seperti di sekolahnya dulu. Sungguh menyebalkan

"Bam, kau yakin kita tidak salah sekolah?" tanya Jongdae

 _Tentu saja tidak hyung, lagipula seragam kita sama dengan mereka bukan?_

"Iya juga ya, tapi hyung takut" ucap Jongdae

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka" ucap Bambam pada akhirnya

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongdae saat melihat bibir sang adik bergerak seakan mengucapkan sesuatu

Bambam menggeleng dan terus menggandeng sang kakak. Ia tersenyum saat melihat palang bertuliskan 'Headmaster's Room'. Bambam mempercepat langkahnya dan segera mengetuk pintu transparan itu

"Masuk!"

Bambam menggandeng Jongdae untuk masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah melihat berkas-berkas dimejanya. Kedua bersaudara itu langsung membungkuk dan memberi salam pada pria yang tengah sibuk tersebut

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa JongBam

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo" pria paruh baya tersebut berdiri dan menyambut kedua pemuda manis tersebut

"Kalian Kim Jongdae dan Kim Bambam kan?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut

Jongdae dan Bambam hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Namaku Lee Jin Hyuk atau kalian bisa memanggilku Lee Gyojangnim, aku kepala sekolah disini sekaligus sebagai bagian kedisiplinan siswa. Jadi aku selalu memantau tingkah para siswa dan siswi lewat monitor yang sudah terpasang dengan kamera tersembunyi yang tak akan terlihat tempatnya. Sebenarnya itu rahasia, tapi aku dengan baik hati memberitahu kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap karena aku selalu mengawasi kalian dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang kamera itu, arraseo?" jelas Lee Gyojangnim

"Ne gyojangnim, kami pasti akan menjaga sikap kami juga menjaga rahasia tersebut sesuai perintah dari gyojangnim" jawab Bambam

"Bagus, selamat datang di Hanyang High School. Sekolah dimana kalian bisa mengembangkan bakat dan minat kalian dengan baik. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sebuah prestasi untuk sekolah ini sebelum kalian lulus. Kelas Jongdae ada di XII-3 dan kelas Bambam ada di X-1. Semoga kalian betah disini" ucap Lee Gyojangnim

Jongdae dan Bambam hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari duduk mereka dan membungkuk memberi hormat

"Terima kasih atas penyambutannya Gyojangnim, kami akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik disini" ucap Bambam

"Anak pintar, pembimbing kalian ada di luar. Aku sudah menyuruhnya menunggu diluar" ucap Lee Gyojangnim

Setelah memberi salam perpisahan sekali lagi, Jongdae dan Bambam segera keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan mendapati Jongin –saudara mereka– tengah bersandar di dinding dengan bibir yang mengerucut

"Hyung, kau mengagetkan" ucap Bambam

 _Kalian terlalu lama, aku bosan menunggu disini dari tadi_

Jongin menggunakan bahasa isyaratnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan mendengus kesal setelahnya

"Maafkan kami Jongin sayang... hanya saja Lee Gyojangnim terlihat seperti orang yang menyenangkan" ucap Jongdae

Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Jongdae

 _Jangan bilang hyung menyukai Lee Gyojangnim!_

"Kau ini bicara sembarangan, hyung tidak mungkin menyukai Lee Gyojangnim. Hyung masih normal" jawab Jongdae

Jongin menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum manis pada sang hyung. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikan sesuatu itu pada sang hyung. Begitu pula Bambam

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongdae

 _Sesuatu yang hyung butuhkan_ –Bambam

 _Aku dan Bambam patungan untuk membelinya, jadi kami harap hyung menyukainya_ –Jongin

Jongdae melihat benda tersebut dan langsung menyadari bahwa itu alat bantu dengar yang ia inginkan selama ini

"Kalian membuatku terharu, bagaimana aku bisa membalas kalian?" ucap Jongdae lalu merangkul kedua adiknya

 _Cukup menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kami_ –Bambam

 _Dan dariku, pulanglah kerumah bersama Bambam. Eomma merindukan kalian_ –Jongin

"Hyung dan Bambam merasa tak enak jika harus tinggal dirumahmu" ucap Jongdae

 _Jangan berkata rumahku! Hyung dan Bambam adalah saudaraku! Jadi wajar jika kalian tinggal bersamaku dan eomma_

"Arraseo arraseo. Hyung akan coba nanti" ucap Jongdae

Jongin mendengus kesal dan memasangkan alat bantu dengar Jongdae di telinga kanan sang hyung

"Tidak boleh mencoba, eomma akan mengirimkan orang-orang yang mengangkut barang-barang kalian dan akan membawanya ke rumah. Dan tidak ada bantahan untuk kali ini Kim Bambam" ucap Jongin dan langsung menunjuk Bambam saat Bambam hendak saja bicara

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,"Tapi hyung, kami hanya tak ingin hyung malu. Kami kan–"

"Justru aku akan lebih malu jika aku tidak memperlakukan kalian layaknya saudaraku" potong Jongin

Jongdae memasang alat bantu dengar pada telinga kirinya dan merangkul kedua adik laki-lakinya

"Baiklah, berhenti bertengkar. Sekarang Jongin, antarkan kami ke kelas kami. Kelas hyung ada di XII-3 dan Bambam di X-1" ucap Jongdae

"Eh? Kenapa hyung bisa tahu?" tanya Bambam

"Membaca gerakan bibir Lee Gyojangnim" jawab Jongdae santai

Jongin dan Bambam terkekeh sebelum mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas mereka

* * *

 **PROLOG END!**

* * *

 **HALOOO JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA YO /PLAK**

 **AKU SEBELUMNYA BIKIN CERITA BEDA DENGAN JUDUL SAMA TAPI PAKE MULTIPAIR, NAH MENURUTKU ITU KEBANYAKAN DAN AKU PERSINGKAT JADI CUMA CHANCHEN, HUNKAI, SAMA MARKBAM. MAAF SEBELUMNYA KALO AKU PAKE CAPS, BUKANNYA MARAH CUMA MALES MENCET GARA-GARA KEBURU :D**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER^^**

 **XOXO**

 **FEBRI KIM**


	2. Chapter 1

**TITLE : HEART'S CHOICE**

 **AUTHOR : FBRKM**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM JONGDAE AS KIM JONGDAE**

 **KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL AS KIM BAMBAM**

 **KIM JONGIN AS KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL AS WU CHANYEOL**

 **MARK YIEN TUAN AS MARK TUAN**

 **OH SEHUN AS OH SEHUN**

 **GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **NB :**

 ** _Italic : Bahasa Isyarat_**

* * *

 **THIS IS CHAPTER 1! HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Beruntunglah hari ini karena guru-guru sedang ada rapat dadakan yang diumumkan oleh kepala sekolah paling nyentrik seantero Korea –menurut Jongin– Lee Jin Hyuk Gyojangnim. Jadilah Jongin mengajak kedua saudaranya untuk pergi ke kantin dan membelikan mereka beberapa snack untuk dimakan

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak perlu membeli sebanyak ini" ucap Jongdae

"Dae hyung benar, nanti kalau hyung jadi gendut bagaimana?" tanya Bambam

"Siapa bilang aku membeli ini untuk diriku sendiri? Ini untuk kalian" jawab Jongin

"Benarkah? Wah... aku mau!" seru Bambam lalu mengambil salah satu choco pie

Jongin tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu semangat memakan snack yang ia beli

"Habiskan saja Bam, aku senang melihatmu seperti itu" ucap Jongin lalu mengusak rambut Bambam

Bambam hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau seperti ini Jongin-ah, arraseo?" sahut Jongdae

Jongin mengangguk lalu mengambil salah satu snack dan memakannya

"Jongin hyung" panggil Bambam

"Ya Bamie?"

"Bisa hyung ceritakan tentang sekolah ini? Setidaknya kami mengetahui bagaimana aturan disini" ucap Bambam

Jongin berhenti memakan snacknya lalu meminum sebentar sebelum menatap kedua saudaranya itu

"Jadi begini. Kau tahu bahwa sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah elit kan? Nah, sama seperti sekolah elit lainnya. Tapi beruntunglah masalah kasta tidak lagi berlaku disini karena sebuah kasus pembullyan yang menyebabkan si korban menjadi gila sampai sekarang. Tetap memakai seragam rapi, rambut boleh berwarna, mau pamer kekayaan silahkan. Tapi untuk yang satu itu, lebih baik tidak karena bisa saja diincar wanita jalang" Jongin memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan kata terakhir

"Tapi, apa disini tidak ada kingka?" tanya Jongdae

"Tentu saja ada. Dan sialnya, salah satu dari kingka itu pacarku" jawab Jongin

"Apa?!"

"Biasa saja. Meskipun dia seorang kingka, tapi dia benar-benar pintar membuatku luluh dan juga jungkir balik dengan sifat playboynya. Demi apa aku membenci sifatnya yang satu itu" jelas Jongin

"Tunggu, kau bilang salah satunya pacarmu? Memangnya ada berapa?" tanya Jongdae

"Mungkin seperti drama BBF, hanya saja kingka disini ada 3. Park Chanyeol, Mark Tuan, dan Oh Sehun. Dulunya ada 4, namun yang satu sudah lulus" jawab Jongin

"Jadi pacarmu yang mana hyung?" tanya Bambam

"Oh Sehun. Namja kekurangan pigmen yang sok, ditambah sifat playboynya yang membuatku ingin mengacak-acak wajah datarnya agar topengnya terbuka. Keliatannya saja dingin dan sedatar tembok. Tapi dia brengsek. Dan sialnya aku mencintainya" jelas Jongin

"Terkadang cinta tidak memandang sifat Jongin-ah, hanya tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba pergi. Bisa membuat senang dan sakit. Tapi aku yakin Sehun setia padamu, kau pernah cerita bahwa kalian sudah memulai hubungan sejak kelas 2 JHS kan?" tanya Jongdae

"Ya... tapi dia sudah beberapa kali ketahuan bermain dengan yeoja atau namja lain hyung" jawab Jongin

"Tapi apa kalian pernah putus? Jika tidak, kau termasuk orang yang setia padanya hyung" sahut Bambam

"Memang tidak sih, dia sendiri yang tidak ingin putus dan selalu menjelaskan segalanya terlebih dahulu" jawab Jongin

"Nah kan, hanya tinggal menunggu" ucap Jongdae

"Tapi jika hyung memang sudah terlalu lelah, lebih baik lepaskan dia" sahut Bambam

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sarannya" ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum manis

* * *

Siangnya, Jongin mengajak kedua saudaranya untuk melihat latihan basket sang kekasih di lapangan indoor. Sekalian untuk mengakrabkan pacar dan saudara

"Kenapa harus mengajak kami?" tanya Bambam

"Hanya ingin. Dan siapa tahu salah satu diantara kalian bisa jadian lagi dengan Chanyeol atau Mark" jawab Jongin

"Kau ingin jadi mak comblang? Yang benar saja" ucap Jongdae

"Sekali-sekali, kan kalian saudaraku" jawab Jongin

Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tapi hyung, kingka di drama kan rata-rata sombong dan angkuh. Sok berkuasa pula" ucap Bambam

"Kau akan mengubah pemikiranmu setelah melihat mereka" jawab Jongin

Setelah sampai di depan lapangan indoor, Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sang kekasih sedang duduk sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang ia berikan tadi pagi.

Jongin langsung menyeret Jongdae dan Bambam masuk ke dalam lapangan, lebih tepatnya ke bangku istirahat pemain

"Tumben hanya kalian bertiga, yang lain kemana?" tanya Jongin

"Ah... kau sudah datang rupanya. Entahlah, mungkin ada yang sedang pacaran atau di kantin" jawab Chanyeol cuek sambil meneruskan dribblenya

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu sayang?" tanya Sehun

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat kedua orang yang tengah sibuk di lapangan menolehkan kepala mereka dan baru menyadari adanya dua namja manis di belakang Jongin

"Ini hyung dan dongsaengku" jawab Jongin

"Jongdae imnida" sapa Jongdae lalu membungkuk dan tersenyum manis

Bambam menatap hyungnya sebelum membungkuk,"Bambam imnida! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian sunbaenim" ucap Bambam lalu tersenyum

"So cute. I'm Mark, nice to meet you Bamie~" sahut Mark lalu memberikan wink andalannya pada Bambam

Ucapan Mark berhasil membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata mereka. Sementara Jongin langsung memeluk Bambam seakan menyembunyikan dongsaenya itu dari serangan binatang buas

"Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan dongsaengku hyung" ucap Jongin

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa pada dongsaengmu Jongie, hanya menyapa apa salahnya?" tanya Mark

"Kurasa kau sakit hyung" ucap Sehun

"Ah, Oh Sehun imnida. Aku adalah guardian angel yang akan menjaga hati Kim Jongin. Salam kenal, calon kakak dan adik ipar" lanjut Sehun lalu tersenyum pada Jongdae

"Jongin sudah punya guardian angel eh?" Jongdae menatap Jongin, bermaksud menggoda adiknya

"Tapi, Jongin bilang kau sering bermain dengan yeoja dan namja lain? Bagaimana kau mau menjaga adikku? Huh... tapi baiklah, aku pegang janjimu" lanjut Jongdae

Sehun dibuat mati kutu karenanya, sepertinya beruang coklatnya itu bercerita banyak pada sang calon kakak ipar

"Jongin saja sudah ada yang menjaga, apa Bamie tidak ada yang menjaga?" tanya Mark

"Tentu saja ada! Ada aku dan Jongdae hyung yang akan melindungi Bambam darimu hyung" sahut Jongin sinis

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu kkam!" ucap Mark sewot

"Abaikan saja mereka, aku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol lalu membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya

"Dia itu yoda tiang listrik yang cukup menyebalkan. Jadi berhati-hatilah hyung" sahut Jongin

"Ya Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Aku sangat badmood mendengar suaramu hari ini" balas Chanyeol

"Chanyeol sunbae benar, hyung sama sekali tidak bisa diam hari ini. Apa hyung ada masalah? Apa Sehun sunbae berbuat sesuatu yang buruk lagi? Ngomong-ngomong hyung memelukku terlalu keras, aku tidak bernafas hyung~" rengek Bambam

"Kim Bambam, kenapa kau jadi secerewet ini? Aish molla" ucap Jongin lalu melepas pelukannya pada Bambam dan meringkuk pada Sehun

"Lihatlah, beruang kita sedang merajuk" goda Jongdae

"Jongdae hyung~" rengek Jongin

* * *

 **ChanDae Side**

.

.

.

Setelah dari lapangan indoor, Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Jongdae pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minum karena Sehun tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin begitu juga Mark yang tiba-tiba langsung mengajak Bambam pergi entah kemana. Selain itu, ia sedang malas pergi sendiri karena takut ia akan diserbu oleh beberapa siswi di koridor, maklum, kingka sekolah.

"Jongdae-ah"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol heran sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya

"Maaf kalau terlalu sensitif. Setahuku, Jongin itu anak tunggal. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia datang dan memperkenalkan kalian sebagai saudaranya. Apa kalian–"

"Yap, kami saudara tiri. Ayahku dan Bambam menikah dengan ibunya Jongin. Kau pasti tahu kalau ayah Jongin sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun lalu bukan? Nah, setahun setelahnya ayah kami dan ibunya Jongin menikah. Ayah kami sudah pindah kesini sementara aku dan Bambam harus menyelesaikan pendidikan kami di Cina yang saat itu tinggal sebulan lagi. Setelahnya, aku dan Bambam pindah kesini namun kami tidak tinggal dengan Jongin, melainkan mencari apartemen karena masih merasa tak enak dengan Jongin. Dan baru hari ini kami bertemu dengan Jongin karena ia meminta kami bersekolah disini" jelas Jongdae lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak mengerti

Namja manis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena baru saja menyadari bahwa ia berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti

"M-Maafkan aku" ucap Jongdae

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Tak apa, lagipula aku baru kali ini cepat akrab dengan seseorang. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu" jawab Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu, Jongin sudah membelikanku banyak snack. Aku masih kenyang" jawab Jongdae cepat

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

* * *

 **HunKai Side**

.

.

.

Sehun masih mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengecup dahi beruang coklatnya itu. Sementara Jongin bercerita bagaimana senangnya ia bahwa ia memiliki dua saudara sekaligus yakni Jongdae dan Bambam

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin-nya mulai banyak bicara, ia sungguh merindukan Jongin yang seperti ini. Kekasihnya ini memang sedikit berubah semenjak kematian sang ayah. Sejak saat itu, Jongin yang awalnya selalu ceria menjadi murung. Dia tetap ceria dan tersenyum, tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Sehun juga sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba Jongin meneleponnya dan berbicara dengan nada ceria bahwa ia akan memiliki saudara. Jongin anak tunggal, jadi wajar saja jika ia senang apabila memiliki saudara, meskipun saudara tiri

"Sehunnie? Apa kau bosan mendengar ceritaku? Maafkan aku yang terlalu cerewet hari ini, aku hanya... terlalu senang" ucap Jongin

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Jongin,"Justru aku senang mendengar ceritamu, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu berceloteh seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Jongdae hyung dan Bambam karena membuat Jonginku tersenyum lagi. Jadilah saudara yang baik untuk mereka arraseo?" tanya Sehun

Jongin mengangguk dan mencium pipi Sehun,"Kau yang terbaik!" ucap Jongin lalu memeluk Sehun

Sehun baru saja akan membalas pelukan Jongin saat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chanmi kemarin? Kau kencan bersamanya?" tanya Jongin sambil memicingkan matanya

"A-Aku tidak kencan dengan Chanmi, aku bahkan tidak keluar kemanapun kemarin" jawab Sehun gugup

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin

Sehun mengangguk. Jongin masih menatap Sehun tajam sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto sepasang namja dan yeoja yang memakai baju couple, tangan namja itu merangkul mesra pinggang si yeoja sambil mencium pipi si yeoja. Dan namja itu adalah Sehun

"Lalu ini siapa? Shixun?" tanya Jongin

Sehun memang memiliki nama Cina –Shixun– karena ibunya terlahir di Cina. Jongin mengetahui nama Cinanya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Sehun

Jongin mendengus kesal lalu memukul perut Sehun dengan keras sebelum menginjak kaki Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun

"Ya Kim Jongin! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan! Aish.." ucap Sehun frustasi lalu menyusul Jongin

* * *

 **MarkBam Side**

"Jadi kau keturunan Thailand-Korea-Cina? Wow... pantas saja bahasa Koreamu agak kacau" ucap Mark

"Aku lahir di Thailand dan besar di Cina, lagipula ayah juga tidak mengajarkanku bahasa Korea. Jadi, bahasa Koreaku masih agak kacau hyung" balas Bambam

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku. Aku bahkan tinggal disini karena ayahku dipindah tugas, jadi kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi benar-benar seorang pendatang" ucap Mark

"Arraseoyo. Ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa hyung bisa membelikanku jelly bean lagi besok? Aku menyukainya" ujar Bambam lalu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Sekarang pun aku bisa membelikanmu, sweetie. Eh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak, satu hari satu jelly bean cukup" jawab Mark

"Wae? Jelly bean manis, Bambam suka makanan manis" balas Bambam

"Aish... pantas saja kau terlihat manis, suka yang manis-manis ternyata" ucap Mark

"Huh? Memang apa hubungannya hyung?"

Doeng!

Bisa dipastikan jika ada Sehun atau Chanyeol disini, mereka pasti akan mengejek Mark karena gagal menggombali adik kelas

"Lupakan saja. Yang jelas, kau harus menuruti aturan yang hyung buat. Satu hari satu jelly bean arraseo?" tanya Mark

Bambam mengangguk –lucu menurut Mark–

"Oh ya, akhir pekan ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Mark

"Tidak ada hyung, mungkin hanya jalan-jalan bersama Jongdae dan Jongin hyung. Itupun jika mereka tidak sibuk" jawab Bambam

"Bilang pada mereka bahwa besok kau tidak ikut karena aku akan mengajakmu ke Namsan Tower" ucap Mark

"Namsan Tower? Wah... aku mau kesana! Hyung juga akan membelikanku twist potato kan? Aku melihat acara EXO Showtime, mereka kesana dan menaiki kereta gantung juga membeli twist potato. Aku mau itu hyung~"

Mark terkekeh saat Bambam begitu semangatnya ingin pergi ke Namsan Tower dan merengek seperti itu. Benar-benar lucu

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu twist potato dan kita juga akan naik kereta gantung" ucap Mark lalu mengusak rambut hitam Bambam

"Yee! Mark hyung yang terbaik!" seru Bambam lalu memeluk Mark

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Dengan ragu Mark balas memeluk Bambam dan tersenyum cerah

' _Ya Tuhan... Bantu aku mendapatkan namja manis ini. Demi apa aku mencintainya sejak pertam kali melihatnya_ ' batin Mark lalu mengusap rambut Bambam

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE END!**

* * *

 **A-Yo!**

 **Balik lagi sama author paling nyetrik yo /dilempar sepatu/**

 **Hahahaha, sebelumnya aku pengen ngasih tahu sesuatu. Karakter kepala sekolah Lee itu anggep aja senyentrik Park Jin Young di Dream High oke?**

 **Nah, maap jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan T.T**

 **SeeU in the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Febri Kim**


	3. Chapter 2

**TITLE : HEART'S CHOICE**

 **AUTHOR : FBRKM**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM JONGDAE AS KIM JONGDAE**

 **KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL AS KIM BAMBAM**

 **KIM JONGIN AS KIM JONGIN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL AS WU CHANYEOL**

 **MARK YIEN TUAN AS MARK TUAN**

 **OH SEHUN AS OH SEHUN**

 **GENRE : YAOI, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

 **NB :**

 ** _Italic : Bahasa Isyarat_**

* * *

 **THIS IS CHAPTER 2! HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu dan saatnya memasuki weekend. Setelah disibukkan dengan berbagai pelajaran yang membuat kepala pusing, hari Minggu tentunya hari untuk bersantai, namun tidak bagi Kim Family yang pagi itu sudah ribut untuk sarapan bersama sang ibu

"Sekolah kalian sejauh ini baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Yuri –Kim eomma–

"Tentu saja seperti biasa, melelahkan" jawab Jongin

"Jika kalian keberatan dengan sistem sekolahnya, kalian bisa pindah ke LA" ucap Yuri

"Kami rasa tidak perlu, toh konsekuensi itulah yang harus kami jalani" jawab Jongdae

"Ey.. jangan terlalu formal. Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang hm?" tanya Yuri sedikit –pura-pura– merajuk

Jongdae tertawa canggung lalu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam

"Ah! Eomma hampir lupa. Jongin-ah, bagaimana dengan kau dan Sehun? Eomma sempat bertemu dengan bibi Oh dan menanyakan kabarmu" ucap Yuri

Uhukk!

"Aigoo hyung, makan pelan-pelan" ucap Bambam lalu memberikan segelas minuman pada Jongin

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa makhluk albino itu menyakitimu?" tanya Yuri

"Tidak juga eomma, mereka bahkan semakin manis" sahut Bambam yang langsung diberi tatapan membunuh oleh Jongin

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu kau sendiri Bam?" tanya Yuri sedikit menggoda anak bungsunya

"Bambam memiliki cukup banyak teman dan Bambam senang karena itu" jawab Bambam senang

"Dan si bungsu kita ini berhasil merebut hati seorang Mark Yien Tuan" sahut Jongin

"Merebut hati? Aku tidak merebut hati Mark hyung, kalau aku merebut hatinya, bisa jadi dia mati sekarang" jawab Bambam

Jongdae menahan tertawanya, lalu meminum untuk menghindari tersedak

"Oh... jadi Bamie sedang dekat dengan Mark hyung hm?" tanya Yuri

"Kami berteman eomma. Mark hyung sangat baik padaku. Bahkan ia membelikanku jelly bean setiap hari" jawab Bambam

"Jelly bean? Kau meminta jelly bean padanya? Aigoo.. kenapa tidak bilang hyung? Jangan merepotkan orang lain Bam" sahut Jongdae

"Bukan Bambam yang meminta hyung, tapi Mark hyung sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia akan membelikanku jelly bean setiap hari. Bahkan ia menjadwalkan satu hari satu jelly bean. Katanya kalau aku memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis, aku akan semakin manis dan itu membuat Mark hyung diabetes" jelas Bambam dengan polosnya

Yuri, Jongin, dan Jongdae jelas melongo saat mendengar penjelasan Bambam. Sejauh itukah seorang Mark? Astaga...

"Ehem.. Dan kau Dae? Tidak ada yang spesial?" tanya Yuri

Jongdae langsung menoleh pada sang eomma lalu menggeleng,"Sejauh ini tidak. Aku menjalani masa-masa kelas tiga dengan baik" jawab Jongdae

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Yuri lalu tersenyum

TING! TONG!

"Siapa yang datang? Pagi sekali" gumam Jongin lalu berdiri untuk membukakan pintu utama

Jongin sedikit mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintu dan tersenyum jahil sambil membuka pintu tersebut

"Ada apa hyung kesini? Tumben sekali" ucap Jongin sambil bersandar di daun pintu

"Aku mencari Bambam, apa dia ada?" tanya tamu tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mark

"Ada, dia sedang sarapan. Tunggu saja disini, dan oh! Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang punggungmu itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran sambil berusaha menggapai sesuatu di belakang Mark

"Ey.. apa yang kau lakukan? Ya! Sehun bisa membunuhku kalau kau seperti ini! Jongin hentikan aish"

Mark berusaha menghindari Jongin yang berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang ia bawa dibalik punggungnya sehingga terlihat seperti Jongin tengah memeluk Mark

"Jonginnie~ Siapa yang datang adeul-ah?" teriak Yuri

Jongin langsung berdiri tegap dan tersenyum jahil,"Calon menantu eomma!" jawab Jongin

Mark membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jongin tajam

"Sehunnie?"

"Bukan Sehunnie eomma. Calon menantu eomma yang lain!"

"Bawa dia kesini sayang, tidak sopan jika kau membiarkannya di pintu"

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyeret Mark masuk ke dalam. Beruntung Mark meletakkan sesuatu tersebut dengan cepat dan tepat sehingga sesuatu tersebut tidak rusak karenanya

"Oh? Mark hyung? Ada perlu apa hyung kemari?" tanya Bambam

Mark mengusap tengkuknya sembari tersenyum canggung,"Kau lupa? Kita ada acara pagi ini bukan?" ucap Mark berusaha mengingatkan Bambam

"Ah benar! Maaf aku melupakannya hyung hehe... Aku akan ganti baju dulu" jawab Bambam lalu berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya

"Tak perlu gugup seperti itu hyung" ucap Jongin yang ternyata sudah kembali duduk dan memakan sarapannya

"Jongin benar, duduklah Mark. Apa kau ingin sarapan sekaligus menunggu Bambam?" tawar Yuri

"Tidak eomoni, aku sudah sarapan di rumah" tolak Mark halus

"Jadi... kalian akan pergi berkencan? Kemana tujuan kalian?" tanya Jongdae setelah menyenggol lengan Mark

"It's not date, just... hang out" jawab Mark

"Memang bedanya apa hm? Mark's hang out always filled with romantic scene. So cheesy" sahut Jongin

"Aish... uri ttal sudah besar-besar rupanya. Jongdae kapan kau mempunyai seseorang seperti Jongin dan Bambam?" tanya Yuri

"Uri ttal mwoeyo... Kami namja eomma~" rengek Jongin

"Jongdae sudah mempunyai 'sahabat' dekat eomoni. Mungkin dia akan datang nanti" jawab Mark

"Mwoya? Aku tak dekat dengan siapapun dan aku hanya memiliki teman, tidak sahabat" sahut Jongdae

"Why not? I think that yoda fall in love with you" ucap Mark

"Are you kidding me? He's just my friend" jawab Jongdae

"Yes, your boy-friend" sahut Jongin

"Aish–"

"Aku disini! Apa aku lama?" tanya Bambam

Mark menoleh dan mendapati Bambam dengan senyum lebarnya. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya, Bambam memakai swetar biru tua dengan beberapa tulisan dan celana hitam lumayan ketat. Sebagian rambutnya juga menutupi wajahnya sehingga dia terlihat lucu

' _How cute you are, would you be mine Bam_?' batin Mark

Jongin yang sadar Mark terpaku melihat sang adik langsung menendang kaki Mark dari bawah meja

"Jongin, itu tidak sopan" ucap Jongdae saat menyadari kelakuan Jongin

"Salahkan dia yang menatap Bambam seperti akan memakannya" jawab Jongin enteng

"Sudah-sudah. Mark, Bambam, kalian berangkatlah. Tidak usah pedulikan dua setan ini. Biar eomma yang mengurusnya. Bersenang-senanglah sayang!" ucap Yuri yang tidak mempedulikan Jongdae dan Jongin yang cemberut karena dipanggil setan

Mark dan Bambam berpamitan pada Yuri sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke depan

* * *

 **MarkBam Side**

Mark dan Bambam telah sampai di daerah Namsan, tempat yang Mark janjikan pada Bambam beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah memarkirkan motor Mark di tempat parkir, bukan menggandeng, Mark malah merangkul bahu Bambam sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka

"Hyung, tidak dingin ya?" tanya Bambam

"Dingin kenapa?" tanya Mark heran

"Hyung hanya pakai singlet kan? Dan hanya jaket jeans, tidak terlalu cukup tebal. Disini kan lumayan dingin" jawab Bambam (Anggep aja style mereka disini kayak di RealGOT7 Season 3 Episode 1, yang game pukul-pukul pas Mark lagi sakit+ultah Bambam)

"Tidak juga, dengan adanya kau sudah membuat hyung hangat. Termasuk hati hyung" ucap Mark

"Huh?"

Mark melirik Bambam lalu tersenyum,"Sudah lupakan saja. Ayo" ajak Mark lalu membeli tiket untuk kereta gantung dan segera mengajak Bambam naik ke kereta gantung tersebut

Beruntung saat itu cukup sepi sehingga Mark dan Bambam bisa naik kereta gantung itu hanya berdua, such a romantic date huh, Mark-ssi?

"Hyung! Pemandangannya sangat indah!" pekik Bambam sambil melompat kecil

"Arraseo arraseo.. jangan melompat Bam, nanti kereta ini bisa jatuh" ucap Mark

"Hehe... mianhada hyung" jawab Bambam lalu mengambil ponselnya

"Hyung, ayo foto" ajak Bambam

Mark tersenyum lalu mengambil ponsel Bambam,"Aku akan memegangnya. Kau tahu? Aku selalu mendapat angle yang bagus" ucap Mark

"Okay, you do it" ujar Bambam

Mark mengarahkan ponsel Bambam dan berposisi di dekat Bambam sambil memeluk namja manis itu dan tersenyum. Bambam hanya tersenyum manis dan memasang pose V

"Satu kali lagi hyung!" ucap Bambam tepat sebelum Mark menurunkan ponselnya

Mark mengangguk dan memberikan ponsel Bambam pada pemiliknya lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya

"Sekarang memakai milikku" ucap Mark lalu mengarahkan ponselnya

Bambam memasang pose terkejut dengan satu tangan di pipinya (Eomoni-nya Girls Girls Girls), tepat hitungan ketiga, Mark mencium cepat pipi Bambam

Blush!

* * *

 **ChanDae Side**

"Dae-ah~ aku sama sekali tidak paham" rengek Chanyeol

"Aigoo... berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu Park Chanyeol?! Makanya dengarkan baik-baik, telinga saja besar tapi lubang telingamu benar-benar kecil" ledek Jongdae

"Tapi telinga ini yang menarik para siswi untuk mendekatiku" balas Chanyeol

"Ya terserahmu. Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik, ini terakhir kalinya aku menjelaskan padamu tentang ini" ucap Jongdae tajam

"Baiklah. Kau memang yang terbaik" balas Chanyeol dengan diiringi senyum lebarnya

Jongdae kembali menjelaskan tentang matematika yang tengah ia pelajari dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang datang ke rumah Jongdae untuk belajar bersama sebagai persiapan ulangan. Namja tampan itu mengatakan bahwa lebih enak diajari oleh Jongdae ketimbang guru-gurunya di sekolah, jadilah ia pergi ke rumah Jongdae, sebenarnya tak sendiri. Ada Sehun juga, namun entah kemana makhluk itu. Mungkin bersama Jongin

"Nah, kau paham kan? Sekarang coba kerjakan 5 soal dalam buku yang sudah aku lingkari ini, aku akan mengerjakan soal lain" ucap Jongdae lalu menyodorkan bukunya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dalam buku itu. Begitu juga Jongdae, namun beda buku

"Jongdae-ah" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" tawar Chanyeol

"Kesepakatan bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae

"Kalau nilai ulanganku bisa setara denganmu atau setidaknya lebih dari 80, aku bisa meminta sesuatu darimu. Semacam kado, kau paham kan?" jelas Chanyeol

"Lalu jika nilaimu masih dibawah 80?"

"Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu selama satu minggu, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol

"Asalkan tidak aneh-aneh, aku setuju" jawab Jongdae

"So... deal?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya

Jongdae menyambut tangan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum,"Deal!"

' _I got you my black pearl_ '

* * *

 **HunKai Side**

Kedua manusia yang sejak tadi tidak dirasakan kehadirannya oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae sekarang tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Mereka tengah bermain di bersama anjing-anjing milik Jongin, Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah. Well, sebenarnya itu semua adalah kado dari Sehun saat ulang tahun Jongin yang ke-15. Sehun sengaja membeli ketiga anak anjing itu dan memberikannya pada Jongin karena ia ingat saat itu Jongin merengek pada sang ibu untuk meminta anak anjing karena ia takut sendirian, dan kebetulan Jongin masih berduka setelah kepergian sang ayah. Jadi, ia memberikan ketiga anak anjing pada Jongin

"Sehun-ah! Tangkap Jjangah, dia tidak menurut padaku" ucap Jongin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

Sehun mendongak dan terkekeh saat melihat Jongin-nya merajuk dengan imutnya karena anjing berbulu putih yang tengah bermain di samping Sehun, seperti menghindari Jongin. Sehun mengambil Jjangah dan memangkunya

"Hey, menurutlah pada appamu atau daddy akan marah. Kau ini" ucap Sehun lalu mengusak bulu Jjangah

Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memanggil 'anak-anak'nya yang lain. Monggu dan Jjanggu langsung duduk di sebelah dan di depan Jongin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun

"Sehun-ah"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... bahagia denganku tidak?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Memangnya untuk apa aku mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau aku tidak bahagia denganmu dan mencintaimu" balas Sehun lalu mengusap rambut Jongin

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sehun

"Aku hanya takut kau mulai bosan denganku" lirih Jongin

Sehun terdiam sejenak,' _Bosan? Dia habis terbentur atau bagaimana?_ ' batin Sehun

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan badannya sehingga membuat Jongin duduk tegap dan menatap Sehun heran. Sementara Sehun menatap Jongin dalam dan menangkup wajah Jongin

"Tidak ada yang namanya bosan mencintai. Yang ada hanya semakin mencintai. Kalaupun bosan, itu hanya perlu sedikit perlakuan berbeda. Dan sifatmu itu selalu berubah, bukan karena kau labil. Tapi memang itulah dirimu dan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku nyaman setelah keluargaku, Jongin. Maafkan aku yang terkadang tidak peka dengan keadaanmu dan mungkin sering membuatmu marah. Aku hanya bingung mau bersikap bagaimana karena kau tahu? Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat bersamamu dan membuatku ingin memelukmu selamanya dan tak akan pernah melepasnya. _I love you, Kim Jongin_ "

Sehun mempertipis jarak mereka dan memberikan Jongin kecupan di bibir tebalnya. Hanya kecupan dan senyuman, kata-kata Sehun tadi sudah membuat Jongin berblushing hingga wajahnya tak ada bedanya dengan tomat segar

* * *

 **Back to MarkBam**

Mark dan Bambam berjalan beriringan di area Namsan Tower, mereka baru saja turun dari Namsan Tower. Bambam dengan senyum lebarnya sementara Mark hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melirik ke arah Bambam yang sepertinya sangat excited dengan area sini

"Hyung, aku senang berjalan-jalan denganmu! Ku harap kita bisa seperti ini lagi" ucap Bambam

"Kita bisa pergi lagi kesini kapanpun kau mau" balas Mark

"Setelah hyung menyelesaikan ujian, ayo berjalan-jalan ke The Garden of Morning Calm. Bunganya sangat indah disana" ujar Bambam

Mark mengacak rambut Bambam lalu tersenyum,"Kemanapun kau mau, aku hanya menuruti" jawab Mark

Keduanya terdiam sejenak menikmati keindahan hari di pondok dekat Namsan Tower. Mark menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan melirik Bambam yang masih tersenyum senang. Mark terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya menatap Bambam

"Bam, aku–"

BUG! BUG!

Rasa sakit dan pusing langsung menyerang Mark sehingga membuatnya terhuyung. Ia sempat berbalik dan berusaha melindungi Bambam yang entah bagaimana sudah pingsan di tempat. Mark dengan rasa pusingnya sempat menerjang dan menghajar seseorang yang terlihat kabur di matanya sebelum ikut pingsan bersama Bambam di sebelahnya, samar-samar ia melihat Bambam dibawa oleh orang tersebut sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO END!  
**

* * *

 **Alo-aloha! /plak**

 **Ada yang kangen saya? /Gak!/ Oke fix, bye! /ditabok/**

 **Maaf jika aku update ini kelamaan, aku masih dalam tahap UTS, jadi agak lama update T.T Mianhaesseo readernim T.T**

 **Aku akan update double chapter di kesempatan berikutnya. Just wait and read, don't forget to RnR^^ Oh ya, biar aku jelasin keadaan Kim Brother disini. Jongdae itu punya gangguan pendengaran alias tuna rungu, jadi dia selalu pake alat bantu dengar. Trus kalo Jongin itu sama kaya L di Death Note, bukan L Infinite, rada autis tapi jenius alias pinter. Kalo Bambam, dia itu semacam punya gangguan trauma, makanya dia disini sifatnya kaya bocah  
**

 **XOXO**

 **Febri Kim**


End file.
